Zenki
Main= Zenki is one of the main characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a Demon God with black and red hair, red eyes, very detailed armor and a tiara with a third eye on it. He has pointy ears and his trademark fang is on the left side. Zenki is one of Chiaki Enno's guardian spirits. He has a free will and is very hot tempered. He is also known as the God of Crimson Thunder Light in the Dark, of Fighting and War. He is a guardian of Guardian Village and the Enno legacy. Zenki is one of the two divines (the other one being Goki) faithfully serving Ozunu Enno in the past. He can sometimes has a tendency to show off, which often gets him into trouble; however, the world needs his badass, his supreme power and above all, his unconquerable spirit. He's, after all, a mighty guardian warrior. Sometimes he is also referred to as the Red Lord or just "Red". (this mainly seems to happen in the later volumes of the manga) Anime/Manga While in the manga, Zenki starts out residing in a holy sepulcher inside the Main Hall of the Enno Shrine, in the Anime, the sepulcher is located outside. Two greedy men break the seal on a Seed of Evil and in turn get transformed into a two headed monster. As the monster attacks Chiaki and her grandmother Saki, Chiaki calls out for help and her Guardian Bracelet unseals Zenki, who then proceeds to fight the monster. Notes A '''sepulcher' is some kind of tomb or grave. In Zenki's case it looks like some kind of statue depicting him.'' Ingame He appears in all of the Kishin Douji Zenki games, as he is the titular character. In most of these games, the player takes control of either Zenki, Chiaki or even both of them. |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= This page section is currently under heavy construction. Battle Raiden Chibi Zenki Chibi Zenki first appears in Stage 1-1 where he is summoned by Chiaki. After that, he is send out to retrieve the Guardian Bracelet which was stolen by a black bird. Zenki will immediately remark that he won't follow Chiaki's orders, but after that the player takes control of Zenki, they actually have to follow Chiaki's order. To do so, Zenki has to proceed through this section of Stage 1 as well as the following section 1-2, where he will find the Guardian Bracelet. Chibi Zenki is able to walk to the left or right. He can also crouch, jump, take backsteps, dash forward, as well as double jump. The backstep and double jump both allow Chibi Zenki to avoid enemy attacks and projectiles. He is invincible both at the start of his backstep and for the full length of his double jump. Of cause, he isn't limited to avoiding foes and their attacks. Chibi Zenki can punch his foes while standing or crouching. He is also able to use a Bruce Lee-style kick while jumping or double jumping. Yet the player has to be careful when playing as Chibi Zenki, as his small health bar will go down quickly if he takes to many blows. Chibi Zenki also has no elemental attacks and his punches and kicks will deal very low anmounts of damage, forcing the player to play him in a strategic manner to succeed. Chibi Zenki has no element in this game and thus no elemental resistances or weaknesses. The same goes for his Demon God form. Chibi Zenki's character Chibi Zenki's character in this game is rather humorous, yet the game perfectly catches Chiaki's and Zenki's relationship from the beginning of the series. Unlike his manga and anime counterparts, he also seems to quickly learn that he can't mess with Chiaki, but this only accounts for his Chibi form. Guardian Spirit / Demon God Zenki Demon God Zenki first appears in the Vajura-On-Ark cutscene after Stage 1-2 and has his actual, playable debut in Stage 1-3. Demon God Zenki not only possesses all of Chibi Zenki's abilities, but also has elemental moves which are unavailable to his Chibi form. His elemental moves are the following ones: * Crimson Attack (Fire Punch) ** Zenki punches his foes with his burning fists. The Crimson Attack is a fire elemental attack which can only be used while standing in place, making Zenki a sitting duck to projectile attacks. Despite this disadantage, it is quite effective in interrupting leaping or charging enemies. * Gale Dragon (Gust) ** Zenki kneels down and raises a gust from the ground with his fist while getting up. This gust, the so called Gale Dragon, is a wind elemental attack which like the Crimson Attack can only be used while standing in place. Despite this, the Gale Dragon is quite effective against arial and fire elemental enemies. Also keep in mind that the gust will keep rising for awhile, hitting arial enemies way up in the sky which can't be hurt otherwise, Rudra being the only other exception. * Thunder Smash * Vajura Beam Excorcism * Vajura Lightning Fang * Rudra More content will be added soon. Despite his way larger health bar, the player still has to master Zenki's new moves and remember that Chibi Zenki can't use them, as they will be forced to play as Chibi Zenki from time to time. Despite his strong and sturdy appearance, Demon God Zenki has to fight some stronger and very dangerous foes, which might be very hazardous to his health if the player plays too recklessly. Demon God Zenki's character Just like in the manga and anime, Zenki seems to be full of his ego of being the strongest Kishin, when he is turned into his true form. This causes him to forget that messing with Chiaki is a stupid idea and has him tring to kill her after he defeats the mini boss in Stage 2-2. He later treats Chiaki slightly better, but still doesn't seem to care much about his surroundings. Den Ei Rei Bu Chibi Zenki Guardian Spirit / Demon God Zenki More about Zenki's appearance in the individual games will be added soon. |-|Zenki's forms= Anime In the anime, Zenki has four forms. His transformation line goes as follows: Chibi -> Guardian Spirit -> Ultimate Guardian -> Rudra Fusion Soul His Chibi and Guardian Spirit forms are aviable to him from the start, while he reaches his Ultimate Guardian form in Episode 29 of the anime. Zenki's Rudra Fusion Soul form only appears in the final episode of the anime. * Chibi Zenki ** This form is very weak, as even Chiaki is able to fling him around like a toy. * Guaridan Spirit Zenki ** This is Zenki's true form. He is very powerful and tears Karuma Beasts apeart with ease. Yet, when he meets Roh, Guardian Spirit Zenki is easily defeated by him. * Ultimate Guardian Zenki ** When Goki joins the party, he enables Zenki to take on this form by casting the Vajura-Mahar spell. In this form, Zenki turns the tables and completely annihilates Roh. * Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki ** When even Ultimate Guardian Zenki's and Goki's power isn't enough to defeat a powerful, spaceship-like Karuma Beast, Zenki, Chiaki and Goki fuse together, forming Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki. ** In this form, Zenki turns into a state where he always has the power of Rudra without using it or utilizing the Diamond Axe. It should also be noted that Zenki cannot transform by himself. Most of the time, he is in his Chibi form and needs Chiaki with her Guardian Bracelet to be tranformed into his Guardian Spirit form. As noted in the entry for Zenki's Ultimate Guardian form, he needs both Chiaki and Goki to attain this form, who will then cast the Vajura-Mahar spell: * Chiaki: "Vajura, Mahar... Samaskara!" * Goki: "Arrive, Five Greats!" * Ultimate Guardian Zenki: "Rajas! The Ultimate Guardian Zenki has been resurrected!" Manga In the manga, Zenki has six forms. (One of these is exclusive to a single chapter of the manga and can be found in the '''Alternate Timeline' section of this tabber.) His transformation line goes as follows: '''Chibi -> Guardian Spirit -> Ultimate Guardian -> Jupiter -> Rudra Fusion Soul' * Chibi Zenki ** The same as in the anime, only that he sometimes can transform without Chiaki's help. This is contrary to his Anime counterpart who can never transform by himself. * Guardian Spirit Zenki and Ultimate Guardian Zenki ** Very similar to his Anime counterpart, only that he is way more powerful and uses moves that are never seen in the Anime (besides the OVA episode). These attacks can also be used in the SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden. * Jupiter Zenki ** This form is Manga exclusive and makes Zenki so powerful that in one Volume, he even punches Vasara almost through the entire moon. * Rudra Fusion Soul ** From the looks and abilities, this form is the same as in the Anime, but unlike his Anime counterpart, this one has Chiaki give Zenki her strength instead of Goki and Chiaki fusing with Zenki. ** Other differences also include Zenki transforming from his Jupiter form into this form and the white coloration of his Rudra Fusion Soul form. ** In the Anime, Zenki completely skips his Jupiter form and goes straight from Ultimate Guardian to Rudra Fusion Soul. Also in the Anime, his Rudra Fusion Soul form has a golden coloration, while the Manga counterpart is glowing white. More on Zenki's "moves" can be read in the corresponding games' pages or the '''Rudra and Zenki's strength'-tabber.'' Rudra Soul Zenki manga 4.png|Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki Pentagram Zenki manga 3.png|Pentagram Zenki Alternate timeline These forms are Zenki's forms from the official timeline. There is also an alternate timeline in Manga Volume 5 Chapter 3, where Chibi Zenki has another transformation, exclusive to that one chapter. These are Zenki's alternate timeline transformations: Chibi -> Pentagram * Pentagram Zenki ** This form only appears in the alternate timeline and is strengthwise comparable to Zenki's Jupiter form. Chibi Zenki transforms into Pentagram Zenki all by himself, but afterwards never uses this form again. ** Pentagram Zenki acts as an alternate version of Zenki's Guardian Spirit form. Trivia Skipping forms * It should also be mentioned, that Zenki's case is very similar to Karuma's, as she skips her second form, which only appears in Den Ei Rei Bu, but also never appears in the anime. Manga exclusive forms * The following forms only appear in the Manga: Jupiter Zenki and Pentagram Zenki. * As Zenki's Jupiter, Rudra Fusion Soul and Pentagram forms have no official names I felt free to dub them by myself, giving them names based on facts concerning these forms. Thus all credit for these forms' dubbed names goes to Semerone. * The reasons why I dubbed Zenki's Manga exclusive forms the way I did, can be found in my [[User_blog:Semerone/Semerone's_to_do_list|Semerone's to do list section on '''Zenki']]'' |-|Rudra and Zenki's strength= Anime If he wants to, Zenki can be really powerful. This can be seen best in Episode 17, where he uses his most powerful move, the Rudra (thunder). It deserts a whole forest and leaves a huge crater, but also is a double edged sword. Rudra is so powerful, that it mortally wounds Zenki if he uses it, because he can't control Rudra's power. The Diamond Axe is Rudra's physical form, which Zenki can use without getting hurt. Having the Diamond Axe is good for Zenki, because he really hates using Rudra, as he always gambles his life by using this move and might die from it. Ingame Zenki can use the Rudra in all of his SNES games. It is a very powerful attack, just like in the anime. Most of the time, he will screem "Rudora!" when using this move. Battle Raiden/Batoru Raiden In Battle Raiden, Rudra uses up 1/6th of Zenki's health and a Rudra protection scroll, but fills up the entire screen and destroys most normal enemies in one hit. It also deals about 1/4th of the mini bosses and bosses health of damage. It is also notable, that Princess Ryuuki (also known as Anjura or the Dark Curse Bearer) is excluded from this, as she's weak to Rudra and dies in two to three hits from it. This might be a reference to her appearance in the manga, where Zenki uses the Rudra as a last resort against her, which instantly kills her. Den Ei Rei Bu In Den Ei Rei Bu, Rudra is Zenki's strongest attack. It can be only used in the anime seqence battles, if the power bar is full and Zenki has the green tear/advantage. If Rudra hits the foe head on, it takes him/her from a full health bar into the low, red range of their health and knocks them down. If the player is fast enough, Zenki might score another free hit on his foe, while the enemy is still getting up and unable to counter Zenki's attack. If the player has very lucky timing and enough health, another Rudra might follow the previous one. Tenchi Meidou In Tenchi Meidou, Rudra is again Zenki's strongest attack. It can only be used if Zenki uses four light elemental attack cards (his favorite element) and deals great damage to his opponent. More content will be added soon... Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) and Vajura Fight While Kishin Douji Zenki for the Game Gear only has Zenki use Rudra in scripted sequences like his boss battle against Hiki the Black Tortoise, it is never used in Vajura Fight for the NEC PC-FX, where Rudra simply can't be used at all. In general Zenki can only use the Rudra in his Guardian Spirit, Ultimate Guardian and Jupiter forms. It is unknown if Zenki can also use Rudra in his Pentagram form, as Pentagram Zenki only appears in a single chapter and he never uses Rudra in this form. In his Chibi form, most of his abilities are sealed away, making him much weaker than his true self, which is stated to be his Guardian Spirit form. This can be seen in both the anime and the manga where Chibi Zenki sleeps on the rooftop. It is too cold outside, so he goes inside and ends up sleeping in Chiaki's bed where it is warmer. When Chiaki wakes up on the next morning, she notices a weird, huge budge in her blanket and checks it out. She finds sleeping Chibi Zenki and mistakes him for a pervert. In the manga (Volume 1), she beats him up and screams at him. Zenki wakes up and wonders what happened to him. He doesn't understand why Chiaki hit him and proceeds to kick her, sending her out of the door in return. Obviously, this doesn't make things any better, as an angry Chiaki now comes back and hits the terrified Chibi in the head. In the anime, Chiaki flings Chibi Zenki out of the window like a doll without him waking up or noticing anything. Subpages: * Zenki's Gallery Category:Demon Gods Category:Good Category:Male